


Warm and soft and mine.

by ElenyasBlood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BUTT APPRECIATION, M/M, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, lots and lots of butt appreciation going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenyasBlood/pseuds/ElenyasBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam get drunk together. It's hot and sticky inside the motel room and Dean discovers his love for a certain part of Sam's beautiful, young body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and soft and mine.

I had been the hottest day in the history of torrid summer days and even now, two hours after sunset, the air was thick like molasses in the brother's lungs. Every window of the small motel room was wide open and every now and then a tepid breeze whispered across their bare chests, cooling the beads of shimmering sweat that ran down their backs.

“I fucking hate summer,” Dean groaned as he tried to get comfortable on the sofa in front of the TV, his clothing already reduced to the absolute minimum by wearing nothing but a pair of thin boxer briefs.

“No you don't.” Sam replied from where he stood next to the fridge, hair still damp from the shower he had just taken.

Dean grunted. “How would you know?” he murmured and sprawled out on the soft cushions, his long limbs draped across the back rest while watching his little brother rummaging in the freezer. Sam's body had changed during the last months, had stretched and gained weight and muscles. He was no longer just a small frame with nothing but gangly limbs and shaggy bangs, but a handsome young man, sixteen years old, with gently curved lips and a defined chest. There was a tiny towel slung around his hips and Dean couldn't stop himself from letting his mind wander to what was hidden underneath the rough fabric.

“Hey, bring me a beer?” he asked as his eyes raked all over Sam's body, watching the muscles rippling under the smooth, tanned skin when Sam bent down to grab one, _two_ bottles.

“Can I?” he asked when he turned around to meet Dean's quizzical look.

Dean's eyebrows raised. “You sure? Last time you drank I had to pick you up and rub your back for hours while you puked your brains out.”

Sam flushed, a beautiful shade of light pink creeping up his neck and cheeks while the tips of his ears turned crimson. “That was two years ago, Dean,” he mumbled and kicked the fridge shut before approaching his big brother. “And you loved playing nurse.”

Dean smiled, his eyes hazed with memories. “Yeah,” he admitted and watched Sam flopping down onto the floor in front of the sofa. “You were really scared Dad would find out and begged me not to tell him.”

“Can you please drop it, Dean?” Sam huffed out, his voice tight with frustration and the look on his face stern.

“But dude, you _begged_ me,” Dean repeated and slipped his hand into the wet mane on Sam's head, his fingers automatically curling into the soft strands.

“Wasn't exactly the first time,”

Dean barked out a short laugh. “And not the last, that's for sure.” he agreed, his fingers never leaving Sam's hair, tugging gently while they tried to agree on a channel for the rest of the night.

___________________

It was half past three when the air was finally cold enough to cool the heated bodies of the brothers. A fresh, chill breeze crept inside through the windows, raising goosebumps on Dean's chest, slipping down his legs and drawing a content moan out of his mouth.

There was a considerable pile of empty cans next to the sofa and both Sam and Dean were pleasantly drunk, their bodies humming and buzzing with the cold beer, alcohol lingering on their tongues when they exchanged meager words.

“Gonna skip school tomorrow?” Sam slurred and his head fell back against Dean's flank, his hair cool and smooth like silk against his brother's bare skin.

“You betcha,” Dean mumbled and emptied the last can with a long sip, burping contently afterward.

Sam chuckled and slowly he shuffled to his feet, his body swaying as his head spun with the four or five beer he had downed. _Or was it six?_

“Dude, you're not wearing any pants,” Dean remarked sleepily and dragged his eyes over Sam's body. He watched the muscles bunch under the golden skin when his little brother stretched his back and suddenly there was a tightness in Dean's boxers, his cock stirring under the thin layer of damp fabric.

Sam huffed out a breath. “I'm very aware of that,” he drawled and eyed the disheveled towel riding low on his hips. “I'm gonna go and grab some pants, I gotta pee anyway,”

Dean's body jerked to life. “Nooo,” he mewled, all needy and all of a sudden he felt more drunk than seconds ago, _too_ drunk for the few cans he had emptied. “Don't go.”

“Dude, I have to. I really need to-”

“Then leave your butt here.” Dean demanded, his heavy tongue almost tripping over the words when he sat up, hiccuping.

Sam laughed. “Yeah, right,” he replied and watched his brother's hands circling his hips, Dean's warm fingers idly playing with the hem of the still damp towel.

“I don't want you to go and take your beautiful butt with you,” the hunter mumbled and slowly, gently unfastened the piece of fabric around his brother's hips, dropping it immediately to turn his attention to Sam's back.

“Dean I really need to go, I'm-”

“Shush,” Dean drawled and let his hands slide down Sam's flanks, his fingertips ghosting over warm, smooth skin until they came to rest against soft flesh. “So pretty, mmnnnhh.”

Sam sighed, a low moan spilling past his lips. “C'mon, I don't wanna get a boner,” he protested, knowing that it was already too late when his cock gave an interested twitch at the feeling of Dean's fingers kneading into his butt cheeks.

“'M not listening,” Dean muttered and the next moment he pressed his face against his brother's cheeks, nuzzling and worshipping the soft flesh under his touch with tiny, tingling kisses. Sam hissed as his brother's fingers dug into his ass and involuntarily he pressed back, chasing the soft grip. Heat coiled down his spine and coursed beneath his skin, like tiny pinpricks of desire that short-circuited everything else than the need to be consumed by his beautiful brother.

“Hnn, Dean,” he sighed and desperately wished for something he could hold on to, something to steady his swaying body on. He found it in his brother's broad shoulders behind him and he clung to them with dear life while Dean continued to shower Sam's ass with compliments and prickling touches.

“Perfect.” _Kiss._ “Little.” _Kiss._ “Butt.” Another kiss and a hint of blunt teeth scraping across smooth skin, drawing another moan out of Sam's throat. Dean's cheeks were scruffy, covered in a light shade of stubble when he rubbed them all over Sam's ass.

“God, Dean, please...” Sam whispered and cast his head back, his eyes fluttering shut in utter pleasure and his cock jutting out from his body, a small bead of pre-come already leaking from the rosy tip.

Dean didn't reply, but smiled into what he was doing while he kept trailing his scruffy face across the smooth skin, burning it and marking it as _his_ before he leaned back. “So fucking beautiful,” he mumbled as he inspected his work, peppering another bunch of soft, warm kisses along Sam's cleft and down to were his balls hung heavy between his thighs. “So warm and soft and _mine_.”

A shudder ran down Sam's spine when Dean leaned in again, nuzzling his face against the soft cheeks, rubbing, licking and kissing, applying pressure on the sweat slick skin and gently biting down on plush flesh. “Dean, please,” Sam whined and clung tighter to his brother's shoulders, his cock weeping and pleading for attention, his plans to visit the bathroom long forgotten.

“Say it first,” Dean replied, his voice hoarse and haunted by the same burning desire that oozed from Sam's body.

“I'm yours,”

“Right, you're _mine_.”

“Yours alone, Dean.”

Dean hummed contently, his breath a hot puff against Sam's wet cheeks. “You're mine and so is your beautiful little butt,” he whispered and pressed his whole face longingly against Sam's ass for the last time. He kissed every cheek, licking a long, hot stripe along the crack, before he spun his beautiful, flushed brother around to taste his cock, their bodies moving against each other in a rhythm that was way older than Sam or Dean; probably older than mankind itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my ridiculously beautiful [Rin](http://twobrothersandacar.tumblr.com/) and based on this post. 
> 
> I love you, Rin. *3*


End file.
